


Sinking

by Bxanie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on helper himari's tragedy story, Death, Drowning, F/F, JUST KILL ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: And then - before she realised it - she was all alone again.[ AU Based on Helper Himari's twitter killing game ]





	Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy do i love to suffer
> 
> (i dont think saya and tae actually know each other in the killing game/challenges so this is an au,)

"O-Tae? Have you seen Saya-chan?" 

 

Tae turned to Rimi, arms folded behind her head and a soft smile on her lips. Despite the situation they were in, she didn't  feel all too stressed. There was still so much they didn't know. Tae felt like it wasn't worth worrying about. 

"Hmm? No? Did she go somewhere?"

"Kasumi said she went out into the forest an hour ago and she hasn't come back. It's getting dark too. I'm worried she might have-  She might have-" Rimi couldn't stop herself, tears were overflowing the corners of her eyes and spilling out, running down her face and dripping down her chin. 

"Saya isn't like that. Saya wouldn't. Besides, we'd have heard some kind of announcement right?" Tae offered Rimi a bright smile and then reached over to rub her head. "I'll go look for her in the forest then. I'll be back for the challenge, and I'll bring Saya with me!" 

With a bit too much confidence did Tae jog into the forest. She had always been fond of jogging and taking a jog through the forest to clear her thoughts a little sounded nice. If it wasn't for the fact that her mind was now clouded by the thought of Saya alone in the forest with that distorted voice ready to end her life at any moment. Tae had to make sure to stay close to the edge so she wouldn't anger whoever was behind all of this.

"Saya?!? Saya?!? Are you here?!? Saya?!?"

In the distance, Tae could hear some rustling and the movement of a bush. A grin grew across her lips and she snuck up on the bush, staying behind some trees. She crept closer and closer, moving from tree to tree until finally! 

"Boo!" 

She launched herself at her friend, throwing her body on her and tickling Saya's sides

"O-O-Tae!! O-Tae!! L-Let go! S-Stop!" Saya was squirming and giggling under Tae. The way the laughed brought a smile to Tae's face and it helped her relax. Worry washed away instantly. Saya was fine. She had stayed within bounds and she didn't seem injured. 

Eventually, the tickling stopped and Saya sat up, dusting off some of her clothes while she did. "G-Geez O-Tae. Don't startle me like that." 

"Well you shouldn't go off on your own into the forest." 

"I just- I wanted to be alone for a little."

Tae raised an eyebrow and turned to her friend. Saya was suddenly wearing a saddened expression. The baker pulled her legs towards her and rested her head on them. Her eyes, once so blue like the sea, seemed empty and lifeless. Worry started filling Tae's gut once more. 

"Saya? Are you.... scared of dying?"

"Are you?" 

".....Not really."

That earned a reaction from Saya alright. She shuffled closer quickly. She reached out both hands and gripped Tae's shoulders, shaking them as she did. "W-What are you saying?!? I don't want you to die! I'd be devastated! Don't think of yourself so lightly!" 

"Then, will you do the same?" 

"What...?" 

"I don't want to see you die either Saya! I want to get out of this with you. All of us!" Tae narrowed her eyes a little. She grabbed onto one of Saya's hands and squeezed it hard. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and asked the question from before once more. "Are you afraid of dying, Saya?"

Saya's body seemed to go slack, her shoulders slumped down and she released a loud sigh. She calmed down from her earlier emotional outburst. The tears that had formed in her eyes had been blinked away as well. 

"No. I'm afraid of being the only one left. I don't want to be all alone again. I'd rather die for someone else." 

"I guess we're in the same boat then. I don't want to think about being on my own again. Without you guys, it all seems so meaningless. Besides, mom said all the rabbits go to regular heaven too so death doesn't sound too bad."

"Pfft. What are you talking about." Saya playfully nudged Tae and smiled at her. 

"Thank you O-Tae. For coming to find me." 

"Hmm! Everyone was getting worried about you." 

The two of them got up slowly. Before Tae could move she would feel Saya's arms wrap around her. Tae simply wrapped her arms around Saya as well, squeezing the smaller girl softly. "Oh!" 

She pulled away slightly and took the bracelet around her wrist off. 

"Will you take care of this for me?" 

* * *

_My body....feels heavy._

Slowly but surely Tae was sinking further and further away into the small water tank. She knew the damn code now, she knew what to press, but her body wouldn't move anymore. She was lacking the oxygen to function. Seconds later her body decided to take action of it's own. Tae's mouth opened and she took a big gulp of water in. The liquid instantly started to fill her lungs and the guitartist was starting to get what was happening to her. 

She wasn't getting out of this. She was dying. 

_Ah. But Saya said she didn't want to see me die. I don't want to disappoint her._

_Hopefully she'll forgive me?_

At that point there was no need to hold her breath anymore. Her mouth was wide open and her arms had gone slack behind her. She was motionless in the water. It would be almost relaxing, if her lungs weren't trying to get rid off the water that had invaded them. 

_Kasumi....Rimi-rin.....Arisa..._

_Saya...._

She was really dying. There was no superman coming to save her. There was no way out. 

_Saya. I lied. I'm really scared of dying. If I die, I'll be all alone anyway. Because...._

_Because you guys won't be with me...!_

Tae didn't know when everything had gotten so dark - when her eyelids had started to feel so heavy - but her body relaxed all at once and then all of a sudden....she was asleep. Never to be woken again.  

* * *

**_Tae Hanazono is now dead. 22 of you remain. Good luck on tomorrow's challenge_**  

Saya didn't know what was happening. All at once, the floor disappeared below her feet. She felt like she was falling into a pit, a never ending trap that would continue to torment her for years and years and years. _She_ should have gone. She should have been the one dead. Then Tae wouldn't have to die. Then Tae would get to be with her friends. 

"Saya-san....are you okay?" Saya shook her head, clutching the bracelet around her wrist. She turned around and hastily made her way out of the hall. The others were worried for a second that there might be a repeat of yesterday, but they let out sighs of relief upon seeing Saya sit herself down on some stairs in the distance. 

Tae had spoken about dying, and about not wanting to die. Tae had spoken about not wanting to be alone, and about wanting to get out together…

_They_ were going to get out together. All of them. and yet...

Saya felt like she was all alone once more. And that feeling was most likely only going to intensify over the next few days. 

_I don't want to see you die either Saya!_

The drummer couldn't help but smile a little as she admired the bracelet around her wrist. Her fingers slowly moved over it, feeling the fabric. 

The thought of dying had been on her mind since the very beginning. Take the easy way out so she wouldn't have to see her friends die. But that wouldn't be fair, would it? Not to Tae...

She told Tae they were going to get out together. It was probably going to be hard, with lots of days still ahead of them, but Saya couldn't predict what the future would hold. All she could do now, was try to make Tae's wish come true. 

Save the rest of them and get out. 

That's the only thing that matters. 

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 4 was not okay. 
> 
> (Also i tried to include blub blub somewhere i swear)
> 
> (Also i proofread for 5 seconds sorry bout that)


End file.
